Love will find a way
by KaoruKasuga
Summary: You'll just have to read and find out what its about. KagSes


Kagome had just gotten back to the feudal era from a long week in her time studying and taking tests. As she climbs out of the well it begins to rain. At first it was only a few droplets that soon turned into a downpour, "This is just great!" she yells out loud throwing her arms up in the air, "I forgot to bring an umbrella and now I'm soaking wet!" She looks around trying to figure out which way it was to the village, everything looked so different through the rain. Kagome kept walking looking around at her surroundings, just then there was a roll of thunder making Kagome jump, she stood still for a moment waiting for it to happen again. When there was no other sound other than the rain she started moving again. Thunderstorms were just about the only thing that she was afraid of. As she walked on she wondered what the others were doing, right about now they were probably all sitting around a nice warm fire in Kaede's hut waiting for her to return. Where am I, Kagome wondered to herself, I don't remember passing these types of trees and bushes before. She could barely see through the rain. To make things even worse she began to see streaks of lightning in the dark sky, like snakes of light weaving through the clouds. Shortly after the lightning came it just happened to strike a tree right where Kagome was walking. It began to snap and sway in the wind, soon the tree finally gave away and it came crashing down to the ground. Kagome tried to jump out of the way, but unfortunately it was too late. Her legs were now crushed beneath the massive tree. She screamed out in pain, but nobody was around to hear her, or so she thought. Sesshomaru was perched in a tree not to far away; he had been watching her for quite some time now. He jumped down from the tree almost as if he were gliding. Sesshomaru walked slowly up to her, he stared for awhile wondering if he should help her or not. He was about to turn and walk away; after all she was Inu Yasha's wench, but something deep down was telling him he should help. It took most of his strength to lift the tree off of her. He then picked her up bridal style, took one look at her and wondered what the heck he was doing. What amazed him the most was that she didn't struggle to get away from him? This was very unusual. Seshomaru knew he couldn't just take her back to his brother, so he decided the best thing to do was to just take her with him. When she gets better she can just walk back on her own, they can pretend like this never happened. Not to far away Ah and Un were waiting for him. As he walked up to the magnificent dragon it turned its heads in his direction. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the animals back and then sat behind her with the reins in his hands, but still Kagome didn't move, he then found out that she had fainted. Humans are so weak and pitiful, he thought to himself as the giant beast took off into the air. By this time the rain had stopped and the sun began to shine through the clouds. As they approached the castle Kagome began to wake up slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a castle before her, she then noticed that she was sitting on a dragon or some type of reptile and someone was behind her, Kagome turned around to look and screamed when she saw that it was Sesshomaru. In her struggle to get away she happened to look down which made her scream even louder, she was afraid of heights. Sesshomaru grabbed her neck digging his nails into her skin, "I advise you to shut the hell up and sop screaming if you don't want to die," he said raising his voice. Kagome just nodded her head gasping for air; he finally let go leaving four deep cuts on the right side of her neck and one on the left side. "You didn't have to do that you know," she said just loud enough for him to here. Ah and Un had finally landed. Sesshomaru got off first and began to walk away when he realized that he forgot Kagome, he picked her up bridal style and started walking off towards the entrance of the castle once again. Kagome decided not to struggle this time, after that violent display from Sesshomaru, she thought it best that she just stay quiet and do what was asked of her.


End file.
